spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Craig
Charging into battle, Super Craig uses super strength and a powerful sense of indifference to defeat evil. Accompanied by his hamster, Stripe, he is a proud member of Coon and Friends. Hidden behind his Super Shirt, Super Craig is actually Craig Tucker, local 4th grader.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Super Craig' is the alter-ego of Craig Tucker in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Appearance and Personality Super Craig just wears his usual blue jacket, chullo hat and black jeans. However, a piece of paper with a big red S written on it is taped on his jacket. Personality wise, Super Craig is mostly being his stoical self, although he can be cynical at times, evident when he mocks The Coon during their mission at U-Stor-It and Dr. Mephesto during the tour at Mephesto Genetics Lab. He does have a calmer side though, notable when he reconciled with his partner Wonder Tweek after undergoing counselling with the school counselor at South Park Elementary; he can be seen giving words of encouragement/comfort if both are paired together during combat. History (IN-PROGRESS) Super Craig sides with Coon and Friends during the Civil War, he is a typical bruiser that focuses on punching enemies. He was sent by The Coon to find Scrambles the cat in the storm drains. However, he become entangled in looking for his Guinea Pig, Stripe, which had a lot of meaning for him as he was a gift from his boyfriend; Wonder Tweek, who broke up with him after deflecting to Freedom Pals. The New Kid decides to help him look for Stripe, and after finding him, Super Craig agrees to join the New Kid's party, becoming an available combat buddy from that point forward. After convincing Human Kite to join the party and getting their first artifact from The Coon, The New Kid fights against the Sixth Graders blocking the way to the main street of South Park. in the battle he is assisted by Super Craig and Human Kite. After clearing other missions and gaining a second class, Human Kite informs The Coon and Butthole that him, Super Craig and Fastpass had encountered the Freedom Pals in the Main Street and that Super Craig and Wonder Tweek had started an argument regarding their break up, The New Kid assists Coon and Friends and together they drive The Freedom Pals away. In the process, The Coon steals Dr. Timothy's phone, which after being analized by Super Craig, reveals that it has information about a girl who knows what is going on with all the recent criminal activity in South Park. Later in the night, after Butthole and Captain Diabetes track down CLASSi to Buca De Faggoncini, Super Craig, along with the rest of Coon and Friends reach her and after some confortation with the cooks, the Italian Mafia and a Red Wine Drunk Randy, she agrees to colaborate with them in exchange of protection. During the second day, Super Craig texts the New Kid and asks him to meet him on Tweek Bros. Coffee. Upon arriving there, Super Craig tells them that Wonder Tweek still has the laptop that he lend him and that he wants it back, Wonder Tweek on the other hand wants Stripe back, as he paid for the Guinea Pig with his money. Butthole does as they are told and gives Stripe to Wonder Tweek, who agrees on giving back Super Craig's laptop. At this moment however, Tweek's father tells The New Kid that instead of giving the laptop to Super Craig, they should ask both him and his son about a couple therapy for the next day, they both agree to do it with the condition that The New Kid also shows up. During the night, Super Craig along with Coon and Friends and Toolshed infiltrate in Professor Chaos' hideout: U-Stor-It, there they start to look for Scrambles as well as taking out Professor Chaos' minions. In the process, they meet Call Girl, who joins the New Kid's party despite the fact that The Coon doesn't allow girls in his superhero franchise, and also find out that there is a Meth Lab producing "cheese", a drug made out of cat urine, and after defeating them they confess that they put it in the alcoholic drinks and drugs the citizens of South Park consume and thus, generate more crime in the town. After Professor Chaos' defeat and subsequent imprisonment in Cartman's basement, The Coon holds a meeting in said location, and thanks to Profesor Chaos' description, figures out that Mitch Conner was actually the one who not only paid him twenty thousand dollars to get rid of them, but also the mastermind behind all the recent crimes in South Park. On the next day, Super Craig attends another meeting in The Coon's Lair, in which he suggests that Butthole should infiltrate Freedom Pals so they can help them investigate in more depth the recent crime wave. Some hours after that, Mr. Mackey calls The New Kid telling them that both Super Craig and Wonder Tweek are ready for their therapy, and asks them to meet him and the boys at the School's gym. Upon arriving there, the boys still don't want to talk to each other and Mr. Mackey pruposes an exercise, in which both of them and the New Kid have to face some kids who represent typical relationship problems: "Expectations", "Acusations", "Victimization", "Resentments" and "Withdrawal". At first Wonder Tweek and Super Craig seem to hate each other to death, however, after defeating the "Expectations" kid, more of them come and Mr. Mackey tells the couple that if they want to get rid of the Expectations and the rest of the negative emotions they are feeling towards each other, they have to work together, which the couple agrees to, unlocking a New ultimate ability for both of them: Eros Eruption, which reeplaces their respective previous Ultimates. After the battle is over, Super Craig and Wonder Tweek thank Mr. Mackey and Butthole for helping them to fix their relationship and the former tells them that whenever they need therapy, that they should come back. After Butthole and Professor Chaos gain The Freedom Pals' trust, The Coon organices another meeting, in which he informs the crew that CLASSi has been arrested by the police for seemingly no reason. They all agree to rescue her and decide to infiltrate alongside Freedom Pals. After getting rid of the corrupt police Officers and Jared, both the Freedom Pals and Coon and Friends join forces to defeat Sergent Yates and Shub-Niggurath, rescuing CLASSi, the rest of the prisioners and Scrambles, who had been stolen by Sergent Yates. However, just as Coon and Friends are about to get Scrambles back to it's owner, Dr. Timothy reveals that Professor Chaos and Butthole did not have any interest in joining the Freedom Pals and that they were only using them for their advantage. At this moment Dr. Timothy mind controls Coon and Friends to defeat The New Kid, Professor Chaos and Call Girl, but they are still defeated. In a last attempt, Dr. Timothy mind controls Super Craig and Captain Diabetes to defeat his enemies, but they still all fail. After the battle is over, The Freedom Pals reveal that Dr. Timothy was actually planning to include Coon and Friends in their Franchise Plan. After this Super Craig and the other members of Coon and Friends decide to merge with Freedom Pals and get the reward for Scrambles. The next day however, Dr. Timothy's franchise plan was completley destroyed by Mitch Conner, who kiddnaped The New Kid's parents and is now forcing him to do some work for him. The Coon escapes, and Super Craig and the rest of the Freedom Pals go after him. While on his search, Super Craig looks for clues on the park, where he finds nothing. After finding out that Mitch Conner is paying Dr. Mephesto in order to add more asses to the cats he had stolen and make them more aggresive, so that their cheese is stronger. The Freedom Pals go there to stop his plans. During all the trip in the laboratory, Super Craig makes sceptical remarks over Dr. Mephesto's obssesion with asses and his stupidity and lack of security when he lets Mitch Conner deactivate the security meassures. Ten days later, the Freedom Pals reached the mayor's office, only to discover that Mitch Conner had been sworn into office and Toolshed blames the New Kid non-stop for it (Even if it was his suggestion for them). Just in that moment, the Freedom Pals receive a call from Morgan Freeman who tells them that there is a way to stop Mitch Conner from ever rising to power, by going back in time. Prominence The Chains of Super Craig Asks the New Kid to help him look for Stripe. Rise of the Fourthies Helps The New Kid and Human Kite to defeat the Sixth Graders blocking the way to the Main Street. Civil War Argues with Wonder Tweek over their break-up. Is a mandatory combat buddy during the fight against the Freedom Pals. Homeward Bound Analizes Dr. Timothy's phone and finds out about the girl who knows what is going on with all the criminal activity in South Park. Ghost Reconciler Wants Wonder Tweek to give him back his laptop in exchange of his guinea pig Stripe. At the end, he agrees to go on therapy with Wonder Tweek and The New Kid. Microaggression Academy Informs the New Kid that PC Principal wants to meet with them in Crunchy's Micro Brew. Origins 3: The Visitor Attends the Coon and Friends meeting in The Coon's Lair We Need a Tool Attends the Coon and Friends meeting regardig the information obtained from CLASSi. The Hundred Hands of Chaos Searches for Scrambles the cat along with Coon and Friends and Toolshed. helps to take down Professor Chaos, his minions and the metheads producing "cheese". The Chaos Gambit Attends the Coon and Friends meeting regarding the infiltration of The New Kid and Professor Chaos in the Freedom Pals. Therapy Wars Him and Wonder Tweek have their therapy session with Mr. Mackey and The New Kid. after clearing it, they both gain a New Ultimate ability and get back together, A Perky Predicament Human Kite, The New Kid and him help Mosquito retrieve his father's credit card from the Raisins Girls. The Thin White Line Infiltrates in the South Park Police Department alongside Coon and Friends and the Freedom Pals. Later on, after defeating Dr. Timothy, he agrees to merge both franchises To Catch a Coon Witnesses Dr, Timothy's franchise plan being destroyed, afterwards he starts searching for The Coon and Mitch Conner in the park. The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto Goes to Dr. Mephesto's laboratory alongside the Freedom Pals to stop Mitch Conner's plan of genetically mutate cats and Sixth Graders. Expresses concern and anger at all of Dr. Mephesto's ideas. Farts of Future Past Goes back in time alongside the Freedom Pals in order to stop the rise of Mitch Conner. Is a mandatory party member in the fight against Thief Craig. Danger Deck A holographic version of Super Craig appears as an enemy in the Civil War 4.0 challenge of the Danger Deck Abilities " Super Craig Tucker is super all the time, even when not playing superheroes. Super strong. Super pissed. Super at flipping people off and punching them really hard. " - ''In-game character description As a Brutalist hero, Super Craig is most effective at close range, where he can deliver punishing blows that send enemies flying across the battlefield. This tends to put him in harm's way, but he has a lot of health to endure retaliation and his ''Shining Hate Finger grants him block, which makes him nigh invulnerable for a turn while drawing enemy attention to himself. Omega Crash Extra allows him to cover distance quickly, setting himself up for Knockback Combos with his allies - either by letting them hit enemies into him or by smacking enemies into them with Mega Fist Punch. His Ultimate, Furry Death, inflicts solid damage to one target, but completing a certain sidequest replaces it with Eros Eruption, which hits even harder, covers a fairly wide range around Super Craig, and inflicts Confusion on all affected foes. Super Craig's main weakness is his lacking range and mobility; while Omega Crash Extra helps him charge into enemy ranks, all of his moves target a single enemy in his current row (barring his Eros Eruption ''Ultimate, which needs to be unlocked about halfway through the game). The Enrage effect of ''Shining Hate Finger can be turned against him as well, since it lasts a few turns while his Blocked status only endures one attack. Combat Abilities * Eros Eruption - Ultimate with Wonder Tweek - PDA that damages and Confuses the nearby foes. **Range: All surrounded enemies tiles in the surrounded area around him **Damage: Moderate to high **Status Effect: Confused * Furry Death - Solo Ultimate - Super Craig and Stripe double-charge a foe. **Range: One enemy tile in front of him **Damage: High **Status Effect: None * Mega Fist Punch - Damages and knocks back a foe. (Similar to Brutalist‘s Brutal Bash ability, but a bit faster) **Range: One enemy tile in front of him **Damage: High **Status Effect: Knockback * Shining Hate Finger - Gains Block and inflicts Enrage on the hapless victim of Super Craig's middle finger. **Range: 3 horizontal tiles toward the enemy in front of him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Enraged and gain Blocked * 'Omega Crash Extra '- Charge that will inflict Slow and Knockback (Similar to Brutalist’s Wrecking Ball ability with its different animation). **Range: 3 tiles toward the enemy in front of him then stop at current position. **Damage: High **Status Effect: Knockback and Slow Quests Given * The Chains of Super Craig * Microaggression Academy * Ghost Reconciler * Therapy Wars Quotes For the complete collection of Super Craig's quotes, refer to the page Super Craig/Quotes. Gallery Super-craig.png|Super Craig in his super stance. wallpaper4.png|Promotional splash image of Super Craig. craig stripe.jpg|Super Craig cuddling Stripe after being subdued by The New Kid's fart. 20180222105149 1.jpg|Super Craig confronting Wonder Tweek at South Park Main Street. 20180311211510_1.jpg|Super Craig alongside his fellow Coon and Friends members during the argument with Wonder Tweek. 20180311212639 1.jpg|Super Craig inspecting Doctor Timothy's phone in the Coon Lair. 20180311212746_1.jpg|Super Craig looks on as Human Kite is arguing with The Coon over The New Kid's supposed 'backstory'. 20180414003059_1.jpg|Super Craig questioning The New Kid on why there is a truck wrapped in aluminium foil. 20180414165801 1.jpg|Super Craig being trapped in "lava" after the defeat of General Disarray. 20180414165801 2.jpg|Super Craig looking on as The Coon tries to calm him down. 20180414170033 1.jpg|Super Craig being given an intracardiac injection by The Coon after being blown by Toolshed's Sandblaster powered with The New Kid's fart. 20180414213604_1.jpg|Super Craig chiding The Coon over the intracardiac injection administered to him. 20180409170425_1.jpg|Super Craig instructing The New Kid to return Stripe to Wonder Tweek as asked. 20180319171319_1.jpg|Super Craig and Wonder Tweek, with The New Kid in between attending the counselling session at the school gym. 20180312215717_1.jpg|Super Craig seen alongside the united Freedom Pals members in the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180312220212_1.jpg|Super Craig entering Mephesto Genetics Lab alongside the united Freedom Pals members. 20180313171209_1.jpg|Super Craig asking Dr. Mephesto on what is the point of doing the genetic mutation experiments during the tour of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180312220957_1.jpg|Super Craig lashing out to Dr. Mephesto on what is the point of creating mutant Sixth Graders during the tour of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180210163400_1.jpg|Super Craig unlocked as a Combat Buddy. 20180304193446_1.jpg|Super Craig, with Wonder Tweek preparing to unleash the Ultimate move 'Eros Eruption'. 20180319171758_1.jpg|Anime form of Super Craig during the Ultimate move 'Eros Eruption'. Trivia * Super Craig's name is based off Superman from DC Comics. * Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, and Mysterion are the only combat buddies with two Ultimate moves. However, unlike Mysterion, both Super Craig's and Wonder Tweek's respective first Ultimate moves are only available before their counseling session with Mr. Mackey and afterwards being replaced with their combined Ultimate move for the rest of the game. ** However during when the New Kid has to defeat Coon and Friends (thanks to Doctor Timothy) and then gets back to the New Kid's team, his ultimate changes back to Furry Death until the end of the fight. * Despite being a Homosexual Cisgender male, Super Craig is not immune to the Raisins Girls' Charm (which is based on their looks). This may be suggesting that the Raisins Girls aren't using sexual attraction to make their Charming abilities work. * When Super Craig attacks (or is hurt), The New Kid (but not Timefart Summon New Kid) will often make mouth reactions, especially when Super Craig is under the "Blocked" status effect. * Super Craig is the only character who doesn't smile when The New Kid takes a selfie. References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:LGBT characters